<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Middle of the Night by McDanigan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677719">Middle of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanigan/pseuds/McDanigan'>McDanigan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All About Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Feel-good, Parent-Child Relationship, Sexual Content, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanigan/pseuds/McDanigan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care not to wake her up, Hyunwoo gently slid the door open and tiptoed towards the small cocoon on the corner of the bed mattress spread out on the heated floor. He knelt down and took a peek, only to be welcomed by a cute, little angel sleeping peacefully under the blanket. </p><p>He smiled as he searched her face in the dark, noting her long lashes, downy cheeks, button nose, and plump lips that looked so adorable, pouting and shining with baby saliva. He reached for her blanket and wiped her lips before kissing her softly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All About Love [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Middle of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You make me want to run it all back.</em><br/>
<em>Nobody's ever done me like that.</em><br/>
<em>I thought I'd never ever need you.</em><br/>
<em>Now all I want to do is see you.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Hyunwoo took his shoulder bag from the top of the bed, closed the door to his and Kihyun's room, and was about to head out of the house after retrieving his car keys, when he heard something interesting from the living room. </p><p>He took a few steps back and looked to his left. </p><p>"Ting, ting, ting, ting, taeng, taeng, taeng, taeng, ting, ting, taeng, taeng, the frying pan game! Siri, 3!" </p><p>Hyunwoo snorted, not meaning to frighten Changkyun, who jumped slightly from the sofa where he was lying down playing with Siri on the phone. "<em>Heol! Hyung</em>!" And then, seeing him with his bag, Changkyun continued, "Oh! Going out?" To Hyunwoo’s nod, the younger asked, "Where you goin'?"</p><p>Hyunwoo smiled innocently. </p><p>At that, Changkyun frowned, groaning as he waved him away. "Uh no no. Just lock the door, <em>hyung</em>. And use protection!"</p><p>He laughed, adjusting his bag on his shoulders as he took the few steps to the doorway and left their house. </p><p>Reaching his car, he opened the door, shut it, before turning the engine on. He put his car in reverse, changed gears, and left, hitting the road to Chungcheong Province at exactly 7:30 in the evening. </p><p>He would probably reach Cheongju-si at around 9 PM, and would have to return to Seoul at around 8 AM the next day, but better that than not going at all. Besides, he and the boys were gone for 2 months for the preparations, and who knew how long they'd be gone for non-stop promotions after. He would go, alright. Every chance he could get. </p><p>Unknowingly smacking his lips together, he took a swig from his water bottle when the traffic light turned red. He turned on the radio to pass the time. </p><p>Right then, <em>Wish on the Same Sky</em> serenaded him, and even though it was halfway through the song, he settled for that radio station as he placed his arm on top of the window pane, letting his head rest on a closed fist, while manipulating the steering wheel with the other. </p><p>He reached the familiar turn on a highway and stopped for a while in a nearby convenience store to get something. Strawberries, cherry tomatoes, and, hmm… what else? Oh! A light bulb. Yeah, right. </p><p>He headed to the last aisle, took what he needed, and proceeded to the counter behind a mom who was paying the cashier while simultaneously holding a child in her arms. Hyunwoo stuck his tongue out towards the toddler and laughed when her mom saw. He bowed. "Sorry." He chuckled, pointing towards the child. "So cute." </p><p>The woman smiled, murmured her thanks with a bow, and went. His turn came. After paying, he took his grocery bags and exited the store. He placed the bags on the passenger seat beside him, shut the door, and drove again.</p><p>He went straight ahead, driving as he hummed absentmindedly to Talk by Khalid now playing on the radio. Knowing the directions like the palm of his hand had some merit now, he had to admit. The hour and a half drive that usually felt double a few months ago seemed like minutes now.</p><p>As always, the small downtown village a few kilometers away from Suamgol was void of people save from a few students walking from bars to their own apartments. The few lamp posts on the streets and bulbs illuminating some of the still open coffee shops, grocery stores, and businesses lit the road. </p><p>Just as well. He didn't want anyone seeing him around the place in the middle of the night anyway. </p><p>Finally, he reached another familiar building. Hyunwoo waved toward the guard manning the entrance, took a left when the guard bowed, and parked his car in the basement. He turned the engine off. </p><p>While the drive felt no more than an hour to him, his body still protested. He stretched, letting his bones crack in his body, before retrieving the bags from the passenger seat and leaving the car after making sure it was locked. </p><p>He took the elevator and pressed 8F. There were a few stops on the 5th and 6th floor that annoyed him just because it meant he wouldn’t reach his destination as quick as he would like to, but other than that, he felt excited, his heart and stomach and all the organs inside his body doing all these dancing he couldn't explain. Sometimes, if it was even possible, Hyunwoo was sure his heart ached at the thought of it. Thought of them. Like someone was physically squeezing his heart, making him lose his mind. And in a good way, maybe, he thought, smiling to himself without him knowing.</p><p>The elevator pinged and stopped at his floor. He stepped out. Taking a left, he held both grocery bags on one hand while he entered the passcode to the encrypted door.</p><p>He heard a click as the door opened.</p><p>“Hyunwoo?” A strong, feminine voice whispered.</p><p>“<em>Ne</em>!” he replied as he took off his rubber shoes, placed them inside the shoe storage, before entering the apartment. </p><p>A beautiful, fairy-like face with her messy hair on a bun on top of her head, peeked from the kitchen. "Come! I cooked something."</p><p>He placed the grocery bags on the sliding kitchen island, earning a look from her that could really pass for intimidating. He grinned, ignoring her. "Why are you whispering, and where's Bomi?" </p><p>Sighing, she took the grocery bags and placed them on the small dining table behind her. "She's sleeping now. You can go check her while I plate this up. But please be quiet?" </p><p>"Mmhm," he murmured, taking off his jacket and shoulder bag, before placing them on the chair.</p><p>Taking care not to wake her up, Hyunwoo gently slid the door open and tiptoed towards the small cocoon on the corner of the bed mattress spread out on the heated floor. He knelt down and took a peek, only to be welcomed by a cute, little angel sleeping peacefully under the blanket. </p><p>He smiled as he searched her face in the dark, noting her long lashes, downy cheeks, button nose, and plump lips that looked so adorable, pouting and shining with baby saliva. He reached for her blanket and wiped her lips before kissing her softly. </p><p>Oh so slowly, before leaving her room, he rearranged her blanket so that it would reach up her shoulders. He made his steps light to reach the door, before carefully sliding it close behind him.</p><p>“She’s grown so big, right?” she asked as he saw her picking up the grocery bags and replacing them with warm plates of food. His mouth started watering.</p><p>“I know. She’s this small the last time I saw her," he said, taking his hands out and putting a space a foot and a half wide between each other. "She got bigger!”</p><p>“Right? And you're gone just two months! Sit.” </p><p>“You made this? Kkkeu!”</p><p>They ate, or at least he did as she watched him take a bite of the <em>Bibimbap</em> and <em>mandu</em> and then the <em>kimchi</em> one after the other. Hyunwoo leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling. “Aaaa! I think I just went to heaven.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes beside him. “How’s your rib?” she asked as she reached to wipe the sauce near his mouth. </p><p>Regretting to part with his chopsticks, Hyunwoo sighed and chewed his food until he was able to speak. “It’s nothing. I just moved the wrong way, that’s all.” He went back to eating, glancing at her from time to time, noting her skepticism. The last time, they had talked about his shoulder, then his back, now his rib, and the look on her face said it all. She didn’t like it. "Does your mom know?"</p><p>He smiled as he put the other half of the <em>mandu</em> in his mouth. "No."</p><p>She clucked her tongue as she stood up to get them something to drink. "Thought so too."</p><p>He watched her as she grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge and picked up two tall glasses that looked good in her manicured hands. If that was a weird thing to observe, he didn't care, just that he loved watching her, and he hoped she didn’t mind.</p><p>The strands of hair straying behind her neck brushed the sweat laying there, which proved she must have had a difficult time getting Bomi to sleep and preparing food for him. But while he knew it was a… kind observation to make, half of his mind battled with him, knowing that he was looking at her neck for a different reason other than a good one. </p><p>Hyunwoo knew how her neck tasted when she sweats. Was it bad that he could taste her coconut soap and a bit of salt on her skin, while she was 3 feet away from him? He looked down at the empty plates and bowls in front of him.</p><p>"You need to tell her—" she opened up one can and poured, cutting his thoughts out. "—It's so stressful when she visits. She asks about you, when she plays with Bomi. What am I supposed to say? 'Hyunwoo fell and cracked a rib for the hundredth time.' You know what she'll do?" she paused, throwing the bottle in the bin before opening up the other. "She'll give you a lecture, but you're not here, so who gets it? Me and Bomi!"</p><p>He laughed silently, careful not to wake Bomi. He took off his cap, placed it on the table, and raked his hands through his hair. It was cute to imagine Bomi getting a scolding from his mother. A few years from now, and he bet, Bomi would look exactly like the woman by the counter steaming in anger. He stood up, walked the few feet towards her, and hugged her from behind.</p><p>“I’m alright. It doesn't hurt now. I promise,” he said, placing his lips on her neck.</p><p>Coconut soap and a bit of salt. Of all that which had passed his tongue, this was something he craved for. He loved it. Loved that he could embrace her like this. Loved that he could taste her. Loved that she was so transparent, so straightforward with him even if it would mean having to get a few more scoldings from her. </p><p>He felt her soften in his arms. </p><p>"Can we…" he trailed off, feeling hesitant to ask her, his mouth still on her neck as he mustered his courage. "Go to bed?" He tried to make it light by chuckling under his breath, all while letting his right hand wander slowly from her waist up inside her shirt. She laughed, and he felt it again, the small ache in his chest as she reached for him to lean closer from behind her and searched his mouth for a kiss. </p><p>He was aware that he was letting his mouth push against hers in a weird angle that let her bend sideways, but he didn't care. And it seemed like she felt the same as she opened her mouth with a soft sigh to let his tongue in. </p><p>If only he could bring her closer to him than his skin was...</p><p>No, he didn't want to sound so possessive of her, but he wanted her so badly, he thought he would lose his mind. And if that wasn't bad enough, he also wanted to give her everything— bring her and Bomi somewhere far where it was just the three of them, buy her a bigger apartment, heck she only had to ask and he'd do everything he could to see her everyday. Only if she would let him.</p><p>She moaned. Yes, there went half of his mind. The other half, on the other hand, wanted to hear her voice crack when he pleasures her with his fingers, wanted to see her face when she comes, wanted to hear his name on her lips as she cries.</p><p>Lips still locked with his, she turned fully to face him, encircled both her arms around his neck, before pulling back. “We need to be quiet, though,” she said with a soft smile, her eyes glued on his lips.</p><p>He reached for the glass of beer, took a gulp that left the glass almost empty, and gave it to her to drink. She took it, drank, before setting it back on the counter. With a nod, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside what had now become their room, whenever he was staying the night with her and Bomi. She laughed.</p><p>Trying his best to mind his every move, he was sliding the door behind him, when it made a sharp hitting sound as his hand slipped at the sight of her reaching behind her to free her hair from the bun and take her clothes off, revealing no bra nor panty underneath.</p><p>She chuckled as they waited for a few minutes to see whether Bomi would awaken from her sleep. </p><p>Hyunwoo was looking at the vicinity of the door, when he felt her warm skin on his arms as it was now her turn to pull his shirt up, his pants down, and him to her embrace. He exhaled as he felt her body align to his like puzzle pieces clicking in place. </p><p>If it was even possible, being a mother had made her even more beautiful to him, and he wondered, as he took her with him on the bed, how a woman could carry a whole baby human inside her and look… well, this beautiful. It must have been difficult for her, for every woman, and his brain may not comprehend it fully, but he intended to try to understand. Her body, for example…</p><p>Hyunwoo was so amazed and drunk with thoughts of her, observing how her body felt soft where he was hard, that he felt his muscles jump when slim fingers suddenly touched him down, between his legs, and stroked him.</p><p>He also loved that about her (not the touching, there, just– okay he also loved that) how she knew what she wanted and did not shy away from taking it from him, looking at him with a gentle smirk as if in a challenge.</p><p>He felt his mind going a thousand different directions as she kissed him everywhere she could reach— his face, his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, moaning with his every hiss and groan whenever she did something that involved her hands. </p><p>If only there could be a way that he could look at her fully without getting away from her? Ah. </p><p>She gasped when he pulled her towards him and exchanged places with her so that he was lying down and she was on top of him, legs spread to straddle him.   </p><p>"Your rib," she whispered out of concern, gliding her left hand over his hair down his chest out of habit.</p><p>He smiled as he reached for a wayward strand of brown hair that reached her waist. "<em>Yeppeuda</em>," he said in his usual, carefree tone, sliding his hands from her shoulders, down to her waist, to her thighs, back up to the curve of her hip.</p><p>Hyunwoo was busy lightly brushing the cut a few inches below her belly button that he didn't see her frown as she tilted her head and smiled. "What are you doing?" </p><p>"Hm?" he asked absentmindedly, and then, still looking at the horizontal cut on her lower abdomen, he continued, "Does it hurt?" </p><p>"No. They put me on anesthesia. Hurts after, though," she answered, before wiping the sweat forming on his chest with her hand. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because," she said with the singsong voice she uses whenever she was trying to explain to him. "Without the anesthesia, you'll feel it all afterwards." </p><p>To his nod, she continued, "I said, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I don't know. I can't think." And then, placing his left hand behind his head, the other on her thigh, he exhaled. "Anyway, I can look at you like this the whole night. You can sleep there."</p><p>She laughed, took all her hair, and placed it on one side of her shoulder, before leaning down to kiss him. </p><p>The familiar sensations came back as he felt her moving her hips up and down against him slowly. </p><p>It made all the thoughts inside his head pop one by one, made him feverish at the same time, like his skin was under fire, like he was dancing, but he was never getting tired, and he was being pushed and pulled, making it difficult and yet so easy to breathe in loud, excruciating, shallow breaths. </p><p>More so when he felt her hand guiding him up inside her. He slightly curled forward as he spread his legs wider, placing his elbows on the bed so he could see what she was doing, when his head accidentally hit hers. "Ow!" she exclaimed. </p><p>He chuckled. "Sorry!" </p><p>"Shhhh," she pleaded, covering his mouth with her left hand as he laughed, before pushing him on his shoulders with her right hand to pin him on the bed. </p><p>And then he heard her moan as she pushed towards him and grabbed on the pillow behind his head. He was surprised he hadn't died by then. </p><p>He reached out to make her feel comfortable as he helped her move on top of him slowly, so slowly so that he could still sit on the bed and place open kisses on her neck, licking down, down the part below her breasts, noting the taste of soap and sweat on her skin. </p><p>Unaware that he had his eyes half-closed the whole time, he inhaled deeply before pushing her hair back to peer up at her face all in the hopes that staring at her would give him time before he succumbed to his body's desire to come before her. But instead of distracting himself from reaching the edge of his control, the expression he saw in her face warmed his heart and brought him closer to his end. He hissed as he lay back on the bed, covering his mouth as he exhaled a silent groan. </p><p>With a frown playing on her brows, eyes on him, mouth open as if she was in the middle of pain and pleasure, she made love like she gives herself to taking care of everyone around her. Unashamed, in full. She didn't care what people said. She'd do it with everything she got.  </p><p>"You okay?" he asked, his voice breathy even to his ear as he glided his hand back and forth along her waist as if to comfort her.</p><p>Bowing low towards his chest as she grabbed the pillow tighter behind him, she half-laughed, half-panted, hips shaking, moving faster now more than ever. "Oh God, Hyunwoo. I'm… not okay," she cried. </p><p>She pushed forward. He pushed up deeper. Faster and faster, trying to catch their breaths as if their life depended on it. </p><p>"I can't." She panted as if she was in deep pain.</p><p>And then he felt it, her tightening around him in time with her burying her face on his neck to muffle her cries as she convulsed on top of him. </p><p>And that did it for him. He immediately pulled himself from her with a groan and was about to stroke himself, when she pushed his hand away, grabbed him, and did it herself. </p><p>Could he breathe? Could he not? Why was air suddenly drawn tight, too tight in his lungs? He was so hot as her hair covered his whole chest, that he felt sweat dripping from his temple down to his cheek. </p><p>And then she leaned down to kiss him. Just one. A peck. A tease. Before licking his mouth open, and pumping him faster, the sound of her hand rubbing on his skin setting him on fire. </p><p>A strangled noise came out of his mouth as he took all of her hair again and piled them up behind her head with his hand. He didn't know what to do, which to grab. He wanted to pull her into him, inside him. Was that possible? He didn't know. He just found himself shamelessly pushing his hips up, when she whispered something that became his undoing. </p><p>"Almost there," she chuckled under her breath.</p><p>Her other palm suddenly covered his mouth to silence him. </p><p><br/>
<strong>*****<br/>
</strong>
</p><p><br/>
When Bomi stretched, it was like seeing a small kitten taking her time, uncaring of the people around her. Only when she closed her eyes again will Ha-neul laugh and realize her daughter is more like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Compared to Hyunwoo now stretching with only his boxer shorts on beside Bomi, her baby looked so small. Like she was a cub and him a lion or something. </p><p>It was just a while ago when she and Hyunwoo… went to bed, when she heard Bomi cry from her room. She ran naked to take Bomi with her and returned to find Hyunwoo well-covered with his boxer shorts on. </p><p>She placed Bomi between them and tried to feed her, but she continued to sleep soundly instead as if she was not wailing just a few minutes ago. </p><p>"Did we wake her?" Hyunwoo asked so innocently, looking up at her with huge eyes, as he lightly patted Bomi to sleep.</p><p>She covered her mouth with her palm, before whispering. "Sorry, baby," they laughed silently as she pushed Hyunwoo playfully on his shoulders. </p><p>Lying down the bed with Bomi between them, she looked over at Hyunwoo whose eyes were slowly closing to sleep. She waited some time to finally tell him, but she knew she shouldn't waste time. She needed to tell him fast and be done with it.</p><p>"Hyunwoo," she whispered. </p><p>"Hmm." His reply was more of an exhale than anything else, but she needed to, right? </p><p>"I need your help."</p><p>"Hmm?" he said, his hand still on Bomi's leg.</p><p>It would probably break them, but…</p><p>"Bomi's appa…"</p><p>At just those few words, Hyunwoo opened his eyes and looked at her, and the level of concentration that was there told her he was all ears. "What did he do?" he whispered as he leaned forward, careful not to wake Bomi. </p><p>"He still wants Bomi. I won't give him a chance. I thought we'd stay with my dad."</p><p>He nodded. "In America? Okay. Tell me what you need," he said as he reached out to lightly push her hair back from her shoulders to caress her arms. </p><p>"I just…" If there was something she hadn't done before in front of him, it was to hesitate. Theirs was an open relationship from the very beginning— open in that they told each other everything and wasn't scared to do so. </p><p>It was a year and a half ago, Bomi was just one month old, when they first met on a rooftop of a coffee shop so far away that she was surprised to see him there. They knew each other of course. They bowed, he called her Ha-neul <em>sunbaenim</em>, and they started talking.</p><p>That was the last day of her whole thirteen-year career in the entertainment industry, because she got pregnant by a more prominent man, and the scandal couldn't hold her star in place even though she tried to salvage what was left of her name. She told Hyunwoo that in place of small talks— because, what could she lose? It would be on the news morning, noon, and night anyway— and he didn't even so much as flinch. He was there nodding the whole time, asking curious questions, and she felt they both knew everything there was to know about the other after that day.   </p><p>So yes, she never hesitated before. And she knew what he was feeling now as he waited. Waited for some hammer to drop over their heads or something. It broke her heart.</p><p>She sighed. "I just want you to broaden your mind to the situation and just try your best to accept everything when it's time to leave. For Bomi." </p><p>He stared at her, possibly trying to "broaden his mind" as she said, possibly trying to comprehend. </p><p>"Can't I at least ask you again to marry me?"</p><p>She couldn't take it.</p><p>"Hyunwoo, that's... Please—" Ha-neul saw how Hyunwoo checked Bomi first, and, seeing that she was sound asleep, he stood up and pointed to the door. She took her discarded shirt from the floor and followed him. "—broaden your mind." Hyunwoo took his clothes, opened the door as silent as he could, and exited the room as she put on her shirt behind him. "The situation's complicated enough. This will make it more complicated. You won't survive it." </p><p>He put on his shirt. </p><p>"Talk to me," she said, panic rising up inside her. He turned to look at her with the usual, relaxed, kind expression on his face that she was now beginning to loathe. How could he still look at her kindly?</p><p>"You're making it sound complicated. You're not even married to him."</p><p>"If he knew I'm seeing you, don't you think he'd try to get the word out? The press will be all over you. 'Former Actress Seok Ha-neul gets to an affair with Monsta X Shownu.'"</p><p>"When do you plan to leave?"</p><p>She felt chills on her arms. She embraced herself. "Early April." </p><p>He nodded. "Will you tell <em>eomma</em>, and did you contact security?" </p><p>She nodded. "Of course. We'll say goodbye." </p><p>He pulled his pants up, took his jacket and shoulder bag, and faced her again. Not looking directly at her, he took something from his bag, and gave it to her. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you. Call me if you need me." </p><p>He left. And when she opened her hand, she saw a ring.</p><p><br/>
<strong>*****</strong>
</p><p><br/>
"Baby, that's dirty," she said, putting down the bowl of mashed pumpkin on the countertop as she bargained with Bomi for the cap.</p><p>Bomi's fixation on things became stronger now and was limited to a certain blue cap she loved gumming now that her front teeth were itching to come out.</p><p>But when, at last, she took the cap from Bomi, her daughter started crying, reaching for it. </p><p>She frowned, looked at the cap, and sniffed it. It smelled like Hyunwoo, alright, and maybe that's why Bomi was playing tug of war with her whenever she got the chance. Not to mention her bouts of tantrums when Ha-neul takes the cap away from Bomi. Ha-neul needed to find her daughter a pedia soon or she would go insane. </p><p>It had been at least two months since Hyunwoo left the cap in their apartment, two months of bartering for the damn thing even upon reaching L.A. </p><p>Right. It was either this or go insane.</p><p>She gave it up for her daughter to gum away as Ha-neul stood up to get her phone, dialed a number, and waited for an answer.</p><p>"Hello?" It was Eve <em>unnie</em>, Jooheon's sister, who lived just a few blocks away from her. </p><p>"Unnie, it's Ha-neul. I'm sorry. Are you busy?" She asked, biting her lower lip.</p><p>"No, no! What's up? Oli! Wait. I'm on the phone. Sorry. What is it?"</p><p>"It's Bomi. She's acting weird lately. I think she's teething. I need a pedia. Can you recommend one?" she asked, plopping down the sofa as she stared at her daughter sitting on her high chair across the kitchen table, happily chewing on her cap. </p><p>"Oh yeah! Dr. Megan Park. Her clinic's in California Medical Hospital. She's Korean actually."</p><p>She sat straighter. "Really? Thank God! Thank you!"</p><p>"Yep. When do you plan to go?"</p><p>"Tomorrow? Before Bomi swallows Hyunwoo's cap. Ugh. She's driving me insane lately, I want to pull my hair out."</p><p>"Oh. Hyunwoo?" </p><p>Ha-neul stood up, grabbed Bomi's bowl, and placed it on the sink. </p><p>"<em>Ne</em>," she replied as she tucked her phone in between her shoulder and ear to wash the utensils. </p><p>"They're here!" </p><p>What? </p><p>"You didn't know?" </p><p>"I—" she turned towards Bomi who was now looking down at the floor and to the cap lying there. "—I know, but I didn't know it's going to be this month. I don't check my inbox now." </p><p>"Right. The promos started last week." </p><p>She knelt to retrieve the cap from the floor before giving it to Bomi who smiled at her and waved the cap again. </p><p>"<em>Unnie</em>, can I ask you a favor?" </p><p>"Sure what is it?" </p><p>"Can you please connect me to Jooheon-ssi?" </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo couldn't get enough of L.A., at the same time, he was so full of it, he wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. Los Angeles, California was filled to the brim with life and energy, and he couldn't do anything but to just take it in. </p><p>Hyunwoo couldn't decide if he liked the sights, sounds, and the smell everywhere. He ought to enjoy it, but he couldn't, knowing she and Bomi were somewhere in the same place. </p><p>He told her, though, through chat, but got no reply. Were they okay adjusting here? It seemed to be a noisy place for a child to live in. </p><p>Anyway, what could he do with someone who was hell bent on running away? He knew that if he pushed, they would only argue, and Ha-neul and Bomi might forever stay away from him. He couldn't let that happen. Better to take things slowly, handle it carefully. Besides, he ought to enjoy the last few hours of their day off, before they set to non-stop schedules in the U.S. He just hoped she'd at least answer while he was still here.  </p><p>But first… "Jooheon-ssi."</p><p>"<em>Ne</em>!" Jooheon looked beside him on the backseat of the van.  </p><p>"Where are we going?" He looked outside, at the shops that passed by, leading to a curb and then what seemed to be a hospital on the right side of the road.</p><p>"Are you sick?" he asked. </p><p>"My throat's aching," Jooheon said, scrunching up his face as he held his neck. Hyunwoo nodded. </p><p>The car stopped by the parking lot near the emergency entrance. But instead of going out, they stayed inside the car, the engine running. </p><p>"Aren't we going out?" Hyunwoo chuckled towards Jooheon who dialed something on his phone and was saying, "Yes, yes," and "No problem," the whole time. </p><p>When the call ended, he looked at Hyunwoo. "Sorry, <em>hyung</em>. What's that?"</p><p>"Aren't you going out or is the doctor coming here?"</p><p>Jooheon laughed before changing his place, opting for the seats behind Hyunwoo. "You're so weird, <em>hyung</em>." </p><p>Just then, from the tinted window, someone caught his eyes— a lady, wearing a simple, white shirt and blue jeans carrying a baby hurriedly walking towards their van. His heart pumped in his chest. "Heol!" He smiled and laughed as he opened the van and held his hands for Bomi. </p><p>Ha-neul immediately gave Bomi to him before shutting the door and sitting beside him.</p><p>"Bomiiiii! It's <em>samchoon</em>!" Jooheon screeched in aegyo at the back, as he talked to Bomi from behind Hyunwoo's headrest. </p><p>Bomi shrieked in laughter as she punched Jooheon with her blue cap. "Aw!" </p><p>"<em>Aigoo</em>! Good girl," Hyunwoo said, kissing Bomi on her lips, setting her on his lap to face him. "Is this mine?"</p><p>"You left it in the apartment," Ha-neul said as she placed Bomi's bag on the floor of the van. That was when he saw her wearing his ring on her left hand. </p><p>He reached for her hand and inspected it out of straightforward curiosity. </p><p>She let him.</p><p>"<em>Noona</em>, where are we going?" Jooheon asked. Hyunwoo put his attention back at Bomi who was now crawling on his lap to stand and peek at her <em>samchoon</em> behind him.</p><p>"I reserved private seats in a Chinese resto. We can eat dinner first before you head back," she said, before speaking to their driver in English, probably giving the address. </p><p>"Mommy's the best!" Jooheon exclaimed, again, in that baby voice that seemed to have mesmerized Bomi who was now holding Jooheon's hand. "Do you like <em>samchoon</em>? Huh?" Bomi probably thought Jooheon was also a child. </p><p>Jooheon took Bomi from him, which told Hyunwoo it was something Jooheon had planned to let them fill the silence with conversation even before they reached the restaurant. </p><p>But he didn't. He waited, observed as Ha-neul looked over at Bomi, and seeing that she was okay with her Honey samchoon, she looked briefly at Hyunwoo, smiled, and looked outside the window. </p><p>At the back, riot took over. "HA-NI. Say HA— don't eat that. That's dirty."</p><p>"Ma-ma-ma-mmm." </p><p>He looked at the duo at the back and reached to pull down Bomi's skirt before patting her diapers.</p><p>Wait. He told himself. Just wait.</p><p>They reached the restaurant, just in time before the rain poured outside. He took Bomi from Jooheon as they followed Ha-neul inside the private area and saw Eve noona and Oli, Jooheon's sister and niece.</p><p>It was obvious how Bomi perked up at the sound of Oli running to them. He knelt down the floor as the two children greeted each other in babbles and kisses, while the adults did the same in the background, laughing at something Jooheon said. He, on the other hand, was so amazed at Bomi and Oli and would have watched the whole interaction a while longer if only Bomi's eomma hadn't called them to order.  </p><p>They ate when the food came, and he still waited. By now it would've been obvious that he was overly being silent as Jooheon often leaned beside him to ask if he and Bomi were okay, to which Hyunwoo would only answer with a nod as he fed Bomi on his lap. </p><p>And it seemed like Bomi was content with that as well as she looked at him, making faces at her. </p><p>The group turned silent for the first time during that night as they ate, and it was only Oli's curious questions for her mother that could be heard inside the room.</p><p>Better not waste silence, right?  </p><p>"I talked to Yo-han." </p><p>The look of shock on her face when she heard the name of that… son of a bitch who left them told him she was mortified. </p><p>Eve noona hushed Oli in the corner, Jooheon almost spewed his soup across the table, which made Bomi laugh suddenly at him. Hyunwoo smiled at Bomi.</p><p>"My God. What did you do?" Ha-neul asked.</p><p>"I talked to him." He said, arranging Bomi to sit comfortably on his lap. </p><p>"You blackmailed him." </p><p>"He had a lot of affairs. He made it easy."</p><p>"Hyung, you really have a way with words, no?" Jooheon patted him on his shoulders, smiling widely, his eyes round. "Oli, you like ice cream?"</p><p>"<em>Ne</em>! Bomi too."</p><p>"Bomi too? Oke. <em>Kaja</em>!" Jooheon said, stealing Bomi from Hyunwoo's arms. "Noona…"</p><p>"Coming!" </p><p>And just like that the room was empty save for the two of them, and when the door closed, he just had to say it. "I want you and Bomi."</p><p>She silently stared at him, a frown of concern forming on her forehead. </p><p>"I'm serious," he said.</p><p>"I don't doubt you," she replied.</p><p>He nodded as he observed how she battled with herself, fiddling the ring on her finger. </p><p>"Can we do it?"</p><p>"I'll make sure we can."</p><p>She nodded this time, looking down at her ring, before looking up at him. </p><p>"Will you still marry me?" she asked.</p><p>Outside, the rain poured like there was no tomorrow, and the traffic lights warred with themselves, reflecting on the puddles of water that splashed as cars passed through the L.A. night. </p><p>Inside, Hyunwoo smiled. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'll be on the way in the middle of the night,</em><br/>
<em>It's something in the way you've been running my mind.</em><br/>
<em>If you want me to stay for the rest of my life,</em><br/>
<em>You got me</em><br/>
<em>You got me</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! </p><p>At last, I've posted Shownu's "All About Love" entry, and for him, I gave <b>Middle of the Night</b>! And I would just like to share that I strayed from the original plan and broke my own rules haha! I actually started breaking it with Minhyuk's <b>Happy Without Me</b>. I placed multiple characters! It's the death of me! But for this one, let me share the following rules I broke for this one:</p><p>1. I gave him <b>Middle of the Night</b> instead of <b>She's the One</b>! Haha. I know I announced it on the previous chapter's end notes, but I just can't stomach giving Shownu such a sad story!<br/>2. This is more than my usual 2,000 to 3,000-word chapters, and it's my fault! I got carried away haha. </p><p>But what I'm happy, though, is that I think my goal of trying to write different depths to female characters is going well, although I still need to improve on diversity, and I'm still trying to learn! </p><p>Nevertheless, I hope you liked this one (although I am sure it might be difficult to read for some hehe)! It's definitely longer than the others, not for Shownu this time, but more for the original female character, Ha-neul. She is portrayed as a single parent, but more than that, a strong woman who was able to get back up from her past. Further, being a mother is difficult and such a respectful character of a woman, and for me, her being a mother needs more depth that can't be explained with just 2,000 to 3,000 words. So, there you go! I hope you loved Ha-neul and Bomi as much as I do! *cries again* haha</p><p>I hope you'll look forward to the last chapter of this series. It's Jooheon's turn, and I promise it will be a cute ending story to the series! </p><p>Please take care! Just in case you want to talk more (for no other reason than to gush about our boys haha), you can also reach me on Twitter (@monstawrites)! Keep safe &lt;3</p><p>P.S. I knoooow. I just babbled in this end notes. I don't even know what I'm trying to say HAHA. Just please take care. Know that I'm cheering for you through this story!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>